User talk:Ultimo Hana
Welcome Heyy, you got an account ^_^! Keep on editing whenever/whatever you can! On a side note, today's Rune's birthday... he turns fifteen if we follow the storyline of the manga.... Reikanobutushi 02:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep! I going to fix this place up! Ultimo Hana 02:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to Ultimo wiki! It's nice to meet other Ultimo fans. Thanks for your work. KimeraRealm 00:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) KimeraRealm, it's me, Hana, the used-to-be-non-user person that edit a lot here. Ultimo Hana 00:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. It's great to see you have an account now. :) KimeraRealm 19:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ultimo Hana 20:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Response Great work getting in, I fixed up Chapter 13 a bit. Oh, and to become an Admin, that's up to the present Admin who has the authority to give you the position or ask the Wiki Community themselves to "adopt" this if the current hasn't been in for a while or some other reason. It all depends on your performance and what you've done to contribute to the community. Zeromaro 22:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Thanks! I tried to talk to Reikanobutushi, but she didn't answer me yet.....and I been working all alone for days already! I wonder were is everybody..........Ultimo Hana 22:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't answer sooner, I was busy typing up a science essay -_-... You can basically become an administrator by what Zeromaro said, not by the number of edits you have (though on some other wikis that is the policy). But since there are barely any members, I can just appoint you it right now. But you know, being an admin. is a big responsibility. And I just can't give it out that easily... But if others think it's right thing to do, and if you show me you can certainly do it (which, judging by your tremendous amount of edits, you can), I'll make you an admin. Reikanobutushi 02:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Ummm.........Yes! I like to become an admin! But remember, I'm still new at using tools and coding formats around here, only typing please. Ultimo Hana 02:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin SO, this is Divinecross. Thanks for your edits, it's really appreciated. I see you want to become an admin. For the criteria, you pass. You edit valuably and you really have the spirit. I'm finding a replacement for myself because I only have 5 more months for my Wiki life. If you can do the responsibilities of an admin (kicking out vandals, maintaining pages, etc.), I can make you one. Yes! I would like to be a admin! But what do you mean you habe "5 more months for my wiki life"? You're one for the best users here! Ultimo Hana 22:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice!! Actually I think it is very good you got the account. Anyways, due to your hard work, I'm gonna double check your admin privledges. Also put Bureaucrat...umm...don't think there is a difference but still... Thanks, Gatogirl! What's a bureacrat? Ultimo Hana 23:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello, it's Divinecross, and, I thought Gato really left >_< but anyway. A BeRCt is someone, usually an administrator (but not necessarily) who can change another user's rights. Japanese raws Somebody posted it on the livejournal community for Ultimo: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9g6nq6tyz9zen1n The quality isn't as good as ikunlun's scans. The pages are a very dark gray, on some of them the corners are ripped off. But it's in Japanese, which is good. If your computer doesn't have Windows 7 or Windows XP it'll be hard to open the file, as it is zipped. I don't even know if I'm allowed to post the file to the raws here, so please don't spread this link around :O. Reikanobutushi 15:40, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but I can't download stuff or my mom will kill me! Ultimo Hana 22:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh :(. It's all right. Japanese is JUST as hard as Chinese anyway. And like I said, the quality isn't as good as ikunlun.net's scans. Reikanobutushi 22:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's Divinecross. I can download the zips... =D Hmmm........that nice to know, but they are still raws and I don't UNDERSTAND JAPANESE!!!! And you never answer my question, about your whole "5 more months" thing, you're the only codist we have! Speaking on which, about the bars up top, do you how make tab with tabs? Ya know, when.........I don't really know to explain it, but do you get I'm saying? Ultimo Hana 17:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you understand what I mean I have 5 more months left with my Wikia life. It's such a pity that I have to leave, I know...but...I won't be completely gone, anyway! I can still edit, but it will be less often. And...I don't understand...the tab part. Please explain. And also, I noticed that the chapter summaries had a buttload of grammar and spelling errors. That is my current project for now, aside from coding. Yes, I am the only codist here, so I suggest if you have any layout suggestions for the main page, tell me immediately since I have only 5 months. DVineC Ummmm.......you know when you move your mouse to the arrow on the bar and tabs roll out? Well, in other wikis I've visit they have subtabs-like thingy within them......do you get whant I'm saying now? Ummm.....go to the Kingdom Heart Wiki and look that their sidebar, maybe you'll see what I'm talking about.....Ultimo Hana 17:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Could you mean the sidebar? You can edit it since you're sysop like I am. The girl from FF Wiki...I'm not sure. If you want the exact link to edit the sidebar, here it is: http://ultimo.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation ---Always remember that the sidebar is only limited to 4 columns. DVineC Shojo ga Shonen Hi, this is DVineC again. Can I ask if you're a boy, or a girl? I'm a girl, Dvine. All the users here are girls! I'm at school right now, the bell going to ring soon. See you later! Ultimo Hana 17:20, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yes. I just noticed that all us here are girls...school? How old are you, Hana? I'm high school student. Ultimo Hana 17:10, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Anime Twitter Is it a part of the Ultimo wiki? If so, could you link me? Thanks Kate.moon 02:49, March 9, 2011 (UTC) If you mean the sites, I guess that's a "yes" because we all go there to SEE new chapters of the series. Only user: Alois Trancy understands chinese and user: Reika is studying japanese and told us that she download some of the raws chapters. Their are three things I want you to do; #Find someone that can be our translators, they need to talk to Reika about the raws scans, but here the link to the two chinese site *Ikunlun: http://c.ikunlun.net/tree.php?tree_id=70 Chapters are from top to bottom, new ones are at the bottom. *Dm5: http://www.dm5.com/Type.aspx?id=4696 I mostly suggest this one to everyone to use this one, it's lable their chapters by numbers *If any one can tranalate chinese for us go here to Alois Trancy forum where he is translating the chapters from the chinese sites. He working on chapter 23, but not very into the Shounen Jump USA loop and didn't know we need chapters 21-25 translate. If any can translate chinese to english from us go here: http://ultimo-translate.leforumgratuit.com/t2-chapter-23, He's the on;y one there, I'm sure he will like the help! ^-^ 2. Find someone that a post the translated chapters on online manga site. Tell him/her about the links. 3. SPREAD THE WORD TO THE AWESOME SERIES OF KARAKURIDOJI ULTIMO BY HIROYUKI TAKEI OF SHAMAN KING AND STAN LEE OF MARVELS COMICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ You think you can do that? Ultimo Hana 03:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) For the translations, I need you to make a page specifically on Ultimo wiki so I can tweet and link the page back to Wikia. Otherwise, I can't link to a site that's not part of Wikia. I can tweet that but please give me a link that's relevant on Ultimo wiki so I can link it back...and then I can do it for you. :) Kate.moon 04:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) There a forum page called "We need A Translator": Forum:We Need A Translator. Will that do? Ultimo Hana 04:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'll use that. I'll tweet saying Ultimo Wiki needs translator help with a link to the forum. Hope it helps Kate.moon 19:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ultimo Hana 19:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I sent out a tweet about translators, so I hope someone will contact me or the wiki! Let me know if you need anything else! Kate.moon 00:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! ^-^ Ultimo Hana 00:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) History Hey, Hana, it's just a matter of fact that every single one of the old users here have left and Reika, Kimera, Alois, and us are a new generation. I've been bored a lot recently, so I found it very interesting to look up the history of this wiki. Gato's talk page has been cleared, which is bannable but I read its history and found out something interesting. I also read some of the old users' talk pages, (Badass Canadian, Gato, BlackStar, etc.) and it was awhile since they found who the founder of this wiki was (Takeshi57). I want to search for the remaining past events and histories of this wiki because as an admin, I have to write a history page for the wiki. If you find something interesting, tell me. Divinecross Sure, I guess, and don't forget about Zeromaro! He's not here a lot, but he comes around when something new happen.....and there are the users here , but haven'y even help out yet!............If you're bored why don't you try working one of the pages? The pages the times centuries still needs work, ya'know! And I been thinking the once I'm finish with decorating the chapters summaries, I start on a history sections for the characters! ^-^ You know, write about their past, childhood, and present that going on in the series. I also been thinking about how to gather more memebers, I tried going to the deviantArt club of Ultimo, but nothing! T-T And I tried sending mail to the fanfiction authors at fanfiction.net, but they all reply with a turndown! T-T So they are hopless! Try talking to Zeremaro about it, but don't think he understand what I'm getting at......v-_-.......and there's Reika, I try to telling her about hitting wikis about Takei and Lee's works and series like Shaman King Wiki(they have some good users there) or some Marvel comics wiki, but she takes a more shadowly way. And by that I mean she simply mention she that she work at the Ultimo wiki in her profile! Sigh........... Ultimo Hana 19:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ^ I tried that. While they do have good editors over at the Shaman King wiki, they'rw not much.... Of a community. Lime, somebody makes an edit once a day xD. The same thing at the Bakuman wiki. I wanted to try the Genkaku Picasso wiki, but it looks like they abandoned it... Reikanobutushi 20:09, March 9, 2011 (UTC). Sigh.......I guess it just us than......Ultimo Hana 21:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oi Hi. Yes, I haven't forgotten Zeromaro. He worked on the chapter summaries along with me. Oh, I also have to ask you, because I'm making this a fad of the wiki. Aside from Wisdom or etc., what virtue do you think you can represent? You can look up this list (redirect to the page) and decide what virtue fits you most. The fad is about making yourself a doji...well, not really...you can see the example I made on the first section of my userpage. Divinecross I don't know.....I'm not really into those kinds of stuff. Ultimo Hana 17:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Yosh! Then, is "Hana the Balanced" fine for you? You know...anyway...I'm asking you directly: Exactly how old are you? <3 Divinecross I'm 15, turning 16 on April 1. Ultimo Hana 22:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm turning 16 on March 23 Darkspine 22:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I'm turning 16 on December 20th. Anyways, we should focus on Chapter 26. Reikanobutushi 22:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes, we're all teenagers....and I'll check the chapter out right now. I be back to post a comment. Ultimo Hana 22:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) WHOA! WE'RE ALL THE SAME AGES! I MEAN, NEARLY! I TURNED 16 ON THE 14TH OF FEBRUARY !!! AWESOMESAUCE x) ---Divinecross Yea, yes. Nothing to get too excited about -_- All the wikis around the internet are run by teenagers or young adults. I'm at school right now so no time to talk, sorry! Ultimo Hana 17:13, March 11, 2011 (UTC)